Deadly Visions
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Sam's visions turn more serious and deadly when he starts feeling what the victim is feeling, physically and emotionally and it gets evem worse when he experiences killers feelings as well...Sam angst,protective Dean PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**I know, I know, I know...but it's been so long! lol. And at least I've updated a hanful of my older fics before this one but I REALLY wanted to write this story and I needed something fresh, and I know I'm horrible at updating my stories but I really am gonna try and finish them all! Promise :) So please review! I'm kind of excited about this story. **

**Chapter 1 **

It was nightfall and they had just returned from another hunt. Dean collapsed on the bed with a groan.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again," he muttered. "I hate witches." Sam gave an exhausted smile.

"Same here," he agreed. "Mind if I take a shower first?"

"Be my guest," Dean muttered while waving his hand. "I don't think I can move."

Sam gave a short laugh as he headed towards the bathroom. He took off his shirt as he turned on the water and grimaced at the small bruises that appeared during the fight against the witches. Well, they weren't that bad. He definently has had worse. He was just relieved that the hunt was over. That they could take a few days off from hunting and concentrate more on finding their dad who seemed harder and harder to find these days. A part of him still hated the fact that witches could injure him so easily, maybe Dean was right and he was getting soft. He rolled that off his back, though, glad to be home and in one piece. Who was he kidding? He and Dean both knew how vicious witches could be. They were lucky that they weren't killed. He was looking forward to a nice hot shower.

He glanced around the bathroom. It was small, but at least cleaner and nicer than the last one they went to. This one also provided soap and a small bottle of shampoo. When on the road as much as they were you tend to be more appreciative of these things. Sam sighed as he waited for the water to get hot, finally it was. Gratefully he climbed in and closed his eyes, letting the water roll off his back.

As he closed his eyes, though, a familiar jolt as an image flashed before his eyes. It was of a young teenage boy with a gun pointed at him. The familiar feeling of helplessness took over as the burning headache began to stab at him. But than a new feeling enveloped him, the feeling of fear. It was as if the gun was pointed at him.

"No," he murmured." The man raised the gun, pointing it towards the boy's chest. Suddenly he felt as if the gun was pointing at _his _chest. He couldn't explain it. And yet there he was, standing in front of the faceless man with the gun pointing at him, no he was pointing at the _boy_. Confusion and fear mixed together as he tried to understand what was happening? Was he actually seeing through the eyes of the victim now? Because that's what it looked like and felt like.

Before he could react in any way the faceless man pulled the trigger. Sam's eyes snapped open in reality as he yelled when sharp pain entered his body. He vaguely heard Dean shouting his name a few minutes later as he glanced down at his chest. His eyes widened as he saw the blood dripping from it.

"N...no..."he managed to stammer. "No..." Now pain had replaced fear but the confusion stayed as he collapsed onto the floor, the water still running.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean bolted up as soon as he heard Sam shout in pain.

"Sam?" All exhaustion had dissapeared and was replaced with fear. "Sammy?" He knocked on the door. "Open the door, Sam!" Nothing. He gritted his teeth in dertermination as he grabbed his wallet and took out his credit card. Quickly the locks broke as he pushed the door open. The room was covered in fog. He squinted his eyes as he saw his brother slumped down in the shower, the door now pushed open. Fear decortated his eyes.

"Sammy?" He hurried to his little brother who was shaking violently, his hand covering his chest which was covered in blood. "Oh my God." Dean stared at him in horror. "Sam what..."

Sam looked at him with terrified eyes.

"D....Dean," he managed to stammer. "I....I think I've been shot..."

**Again, I know I really don't need this new story but it's been so long since I started one and I'm really excited about it, and I have updated some of my other fics, ones people have thought I abandoned so I haven't stopped writing those, I just need something fresh-ya know? So PLEASE review! Pretty please? With cherry on top?**


End file.
